Is This What Dreams are Made of?
by Lyz P
Summary: This is 5 years afer they all graduate fom Hogwarts. It's a bit chick flicky, but it'll get loads better! Promise! warning: accidental spoilers may occur.
1. In the Beginning

Disclaimer-All of these things are created by J.K. Rowling I do not take credit for any of these. The things you do not recognize were created by me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*2 years after Ron's graduation from Hogwarts*  
  
Ron Weasley had grown up to be a stunning 19 year old, 6'1 in height and very built from his 3 years being on the Quidditch team for hogwarts. Ron often saw his best friend Harry who married Isabelle Terop, his pen pal from their 6th year at hogwarts. Isabelle Terop went to an American Wizarding school known as Doekins. When they first saw her the 6th years at Hogwarts were given the opportunity to meet their pen pals in America. Isabelle had very long blonde hair, pulled into high pigtails; her eyes were a bright green & matched Harry's.  
Ron remembered those days well, he pulled out a picture which showed Harry in his Hogwarts robes and Isabelle in her violet tank-top and her denim shorts, her white knee socks with yellow half moons and violet stars at the top, and her hooped earrings. They were holding each other, Ron stared at this picture for a while bringing back memories. He reached into the drawer in his bedside table and pulled out another picture of him and his fiancee Hollie. They too were pen pals as well, Hollie and Isabelle were cousins making Harry & Ron cousins. Ron looked at the picture of him and Hollie, Hollie was the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen, she has straight brown hair with light brown highlights, she always wears a clip in her hair, normally a butterfly, and her eyes matched her hair color perfectly. He looked at the picture some more, he was wearing his Hogwarts robe & she was wearing her normal Peasant top (pink) and her black mini shirt, with white knee length socks and her black high-tops. You can plainly see her belly button piercing, wearing her favorite one.  
Suddenly two hands covered his eyes and a voice whispered in his ear,  
'Guess who?' said Hollie said in a perky sort of voice.  
'I have NO idea.' said Ron sarcastically.  
She uncovered his eyes and swung herself around onto his lap, and planted a firm passionate kiss on his lips. Then he returned the kiss and she giggled and then got up off the their 4 poster bed. She walked over to the dresser and pulled out a necklace, with a tiny crystal in the center, from a little box wrapped in gold paper. She held it up to the light and took a deep sigh then she walked over to Ron handed him the necklace, turned around and sat on the plush white carpet. She pulled up her hair and he put the necklace on her neck and kissed it. She smiled her warm smile got up and walked out the bedroom door blowing him a kiss on her way out.  
She walked down the spiral stairs and into the bright living room; then she looked out the window and saw the gorgeous crystal blue lake situated by their house. Their house was a two bathroom, 4 bedroom, which was surrounded by a lake and a dense forest. It was a white brick house with red shutters on all the windows. She closed the drapes and walked into the kitchen. She pulled open the refrigerator and looked inside. She pushed away the cheese, and went for the eggs, then she grabbed a bowl from the cupboard and various other items needed to make scrabbled eggs. She heard someone come down the stairs as she started stirring various items in the bowl and heard a big yawn right behind her. Then Ron plopped right down at the dining room table still yawning.  
'What for breakfast?' he said starting to stretch and yawned at the same time.  
'Scrambled eggs.' Hollie said pouring the batter into the pan.  
Just then there was a knock on the door, Ron got up from the seat with a groan and went though the living room and opened the door and Harry was standing there with a gigantic smile on his face & behind him was Isabelle. Both of their smiles were so big it reached ear to ear. Isabelle was the first to speak.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you liked chapter one! I worked hard on it! This story was based on the HP series and a fake story me & my friend Rachel made up which is described in the 1st and 2nd paragraphs. Please give reviews! And please give any idea you might like in the story. There is definitely gonna be another chapter 7 more after that, sry if this chap. was short!  
  
-:- Lizzi -:- 


	2. The Suprise 1

Disclaimer-All of these things are created by J.K. Rowling I do not take credit for any of these. The things you do not recognize were created by me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'WERE PREGNANT!' , Isabelle screamed jumping up and down and hugging Harry.  
  
* Later that day*  
  
Isabelle & Hollie were sitting on the red, silk, 4 poster bed in Hollie's room. They were drinking tea which sat on a gold cart in front of the bed.  
'So.' said Hollie taking a sip of her tea. 'How far along are you?'  
'2 months, Harry is really happy, he cant stop touching my stomach and running around the room screaming about how he doesnt know what to do and everything, so we ordered some tapes and that will hopefully calm him down.' said Isabelle finishing up her tea.  
'Well I suppose he would be, it is his first child after all. I wish I had some kids we have like 3 open bedrooms and a large house.'  
'You know what? You guys should start a family. You would make the perfect parents! & With Ron working at the ministry how could you miss?'  
'Were not even married yet Isabelle! Right now lets concentrate on your family. Ok?'  
'Alright fine.' she said getting up of the bed.  
  
*That night*  
  
'Do you think we should start a family? Isabelle insists that we should.' said Hollie putting on her silk night pants.  
'I dunno, maybe we should get married first......', said Ron grining.  
  
Hollie slipped into her side of the bed and turned on her alarm. Then Ron slid in next to her, kissed her on the forehead whispered Good night and and turned out the light.  
  
*The next morning*  
  
Ron woke up with no one beside him, the spot where Hollie slept was made & the house was completly silent. He got up streached took a shower and got dressed. He walked downstairs and saw a message on the library table;  
  
`Went out with Isabelle to go look for baby stuff,  
I didnt make you any breakfest im sorry, but i'll  
  
be back around 1 o'clock! Love ya, Hollie'  
  
Ron's stomach growled at the thought of no food.  
'Well..' he said opening up the regigerator. 'There has to be something good in here........'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This is a little short, oh well, please review and email me with any ideas!  
  
-:- Lizzi -:- 


	3. Whatever you do, dont panic

Disclaimer-All of these things are created by J.K. Rowling I do not take credit for any of these. The things you do not recognize were created by me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hollie woke up again before Ron, as usual, and went downstairs to call Isabelle for her to come over. It had been 4 months since Isabelle had gleefully expressed that she was pregnant. They had finally gotten the ultra sound pictures back and they found out it was twin boys. It was now the last week October, Halloween only two days away and they still had to plan for what they were going to do. After she had called Isabelle was on her way over. Hollie went upstairs and changed. It was a cold, windy morning and Hollie felt it when she opened up the door to let Isabelle in, she was showing nicely and double the size as what she should be.  
  
'Well' said Hollie flopping herself down onto the couch.  
  
'Harry will be over in a bit, he is going to apparate, I swear he has been doing that ever since he learned how, hes a bit showing off.' said Isabelle following Hollie's lead and flopping down onto the couch.  
  
'How has Auror training been going?'  
  
'Great, I cant give you any i'intimate'/i detail on the subject though, but both Tonks and Albus has been a great help and so has Minerva'.  
  
At that moment Ron came down in nothing but his boxers, and his hair was all messy and disorderly. Hollie and Isabelle snorted and burst out laughing at the site of this. Ron blushed and said Sorry then ran back up the stairs and he was not even all the way down.  
  
They laughed for a little while longer then it slowly faded away. Then they heard a pop kinda noise and saw Harry standing right in the hallway.  
  
'Hello Ladies' he said strolling into the living room like he owned the place he leaned over & kissed Isabelle's stomach who was lying on the chair. She giggled then took a sip of her lemonade.  
  
About 10 minutes later Ron came strolling downstairs occasionally missing a step.  
  
'Hello Harry' he said, 'can I see you in the kitchen?'  
  
'Sure' said Harry abandoning his lemonade and going into the kitchen with Ron. 'Whats up?' he said as they got there.  
  
'I think.......I think-k H-Hollie m-might be pregnant.' he said stuttering along the way and spitting out his last few words.  
  
'Whoa Ron calm down.'  
  
'I know I know I should but I just cant stop thinking about it, our wedding is in December thats only like....... I dunno how many months from now! She didn't really want to be pregnant till iafter/i we were married!' he started walking around the room back & forth & back and forth........  
  
'RON WILL YOU STOP IT!?!?!?!' screamed Harry grabbing Ron by the shoulders.  
  
'Everything OK in there?' said Hollie's familiar voice.  
  
'Yes,...D-Dear.....' said Ron looking scared, nervous and astonished.  
  
'Ron just relax' said Harry reassuringly. 'Everything will be peachy!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry if its a bit well short, I still have no reviews! But ill keep writing! Im working up maybe a chapter a day! So keep posted! And please review if you have any ideas, comments, or anything like that! Thanx so much =)  
  
oO_elizabeth_Oo 


	4. I do, I do, I dooooooo

Disclaimer-All of these things are created by J.K. Rowling I do not take credit for any of these. The things you do not recognize were created by me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Halloween had past and so did Thanksgiving. Everyone had survived Isabelle's mood swings, temper tantrums, tiredness etc. Well, of course except for the turkey........Harry had commented on her behavior as having 'PMS for 9 straight months'.  
  
Two months had past and it was December 12th the day of Ron & Hollie's wedding.  
  
*Rons point of view in the dressing room*  
  
Everyone was getting ready, Harry was Ron's best man, Fred, George, & Neville were his ushers. Hermione's son Cory was now 3 and he was the ring barrier. They were all wearing the traditional black tux outfit but they all had their top button undone and their ties not all the way up. But Cory was wearing a white tux and the pillow was white with beaded lace around the edges, Hollie's ring was tied on the pillow with a light pink ribbon and above it was the word 'Hollie' in the same color. Then Ron's ring was tied in a baby blue ribbon, above the ring was 'Ron' in the same color.  
  
Ron was putting a white rose on his jacket and everyone else was sitting.  
  
'Hey Harry' said Ron as Harry stood up. 'Could you open that box & get out Hollie's bouquet? She left it in my car & I just found it this morning.'  
  
'Sure' said Harry following the instructions he walked out the door and went 3 doors down to Hollie's dressing room.  
  
*Hollie's point of view in the dressing room*  
  
There was a mirror in practically every place in the room. Hollie was so gorgeous, her hair was up in a fancy bun, held up by glittering white butterfly clips and a tiara; she also had little pieces of hair hanging down that were curled. Her dress was a little off the shoulders and it was white but tinted a little bit gold, and some appropriate parts were covered in gold lace. (A/n: like the chest, and the bottom of the gown, hopefully you can picture it, its what I want my gown to look like) Her maid of honor was Isabelle & her bridesmaids were Hermione, autumn, and Ginny. Isabelle wore a yellow thick strapped dress and in the middle a yellow see through piece of cloth had been draped around it. The rest of her bridesmaids wore strapless dresses with white at the top then a golden ribbon tied in a bow at the waist and yellow fabric the rest of the way down and everyone carried a yellow rose. Of their hair was don't up like Hollie's but instead of being held up by butterfly clips there were pastel yellow bobby pins and a white rose behind their ear. Hermione's daughter Jennifer, whose twin was Cory, wore a white dress that was very fluffy at the bottom and her hair was done like Hollie's. Her basket that she carried was white & it had yellow ribbons falling down from the sides with little bells on each one, and inside the basket were yellow & white rose petals.  
  
The girls were running through this room frantically searching for any last items and such. Then they heard Hollie scream.  
  
'WHERE IS MY BOUQUET?' she yelled throwing things everywhere.  
  
'HOLLIE!' yelled Isabelle grabbing her and setting her down. ' If you keep throwing things your probably gonna break it!'  
  
Then they heard a knock on the door & Hermione went to open it there stood Harry holding Hollie's bouquet, the bouquet was at this moment just a small cone shaped holder with no bottom and no top. It had golden glitter on it and the rest was white.  
  
'Thank Goodness!' said Hollie running up to the door and grabbing it.  
  
'Hey Harry' said Hermione beaming.  
  
'Hey Hermione you look great.' said Harry.  
  
'Uh-hem' said Isabelle crossing her arms in front of her and tapping her foot with a grin on her face.  
  
'And you look even better!' said Harry entering the room and kissing her on the cheek. Then rubbing her tummy.  
  
Harry walked over to Hollie who was sitting down in a chair tying everyone's roses with a white ribbon.  
  
'Shouldn't you have done that already?' he said grabbing a rose and assisting her.  
  
'Ya, but the flowers just got here this morning.'  
  
Harry put down the ribbon tied rose and kiss her on the forehead.  
  
'Good luck!' he said and walked out the door.  
  
~Lets hope so.......~ Hollie thought.  
  
*In the church*  
  
All of their guests were sitting down waiting for the wedding to start, Ron was at the alter along with the priest & the rest of them were gathered in the hallway waiting for the music.  
  
Finally the music started and Hermione & Fred walked out and stopped at the first pew. Then as soon as they stopped George & Ginny walked out at stopped at the 5th pew. Then after that Neville and Autumn (who are married) stopped at the 9th pew. Then out came the Flower girl & Ring barrier, they walked all the way down but when they were in the middle Jennifer threw out some petals and then tripped unsuspecting Cory and then gave Fred & George a thumps-up & then Hermione & Ginny elbowed them in the stomach.  
  
~Good thing the rings are tied~ thought both Hollie & Ron sighing heavily in the process.  
  
Then the music got to a different key & everyone stood up.  
  
~Here I go~ thought Hollie  
  
Harry was on her right side and Isabelle was on her left and together they walked down the aisle.  
  
(A/n: heres little help on aisle arrangements F/G- Fred or George H/Gi- Hermione or ginny N/A- Neville or autumn | pew - space between pew  
  
front of the church  
  
| Hermione Fred | - - | | - - | - | - | Ginny George| - | - | - | - | Autumn Neville | -  
  
sry didn't want to go all the way down but I hope u get the idea!)  
  
Hollie stopped at Autumn and Neville and Neville handed his white rose to Harry and Autumn's yellow rose to Isabelle and they continued this pattern all the way down, and after they had took the roses from the people they followed them to the alter.  
  
Finally they all got their and were in their last places & the ceremony began. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thank you for my reviews free2rhyme & Jessica Halliwell Potter Unlike some of you *glares*....they gave me some reviews! lol Hope you liked this chappie =) The wedding is how I hoped my wedding will be! Its not that long, but I still hoped you liked it! again suggestions, comments, criticism w/e just REVIEW!  
  
oO_elizabeth_Oo 


	5. The Secret & Birthday

Disclaimer-All of these things are created by J.K. Rowling I do not take credit for any of these. The things you do not recognize were created by me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
3 months had passed since the wedding and Ron & Hollie had arrived back from their honeymoon (in Italy) (a/n: for those of you who don't know Ron & Harry live in the U.K. at this moment in the story). They were all at the hospital and & Harry was in the room with Isabelle who the doctors said was ready to deliver. The waiting room contained Ron, Hollie, Hermione & Her husband Kaipo, and their kids Jennifer & Cory. Hermione & Kaipo had been on an architectural dig in Africa. Hermione had been able to make it to the wedding but Kaipo had not because they can only lose one person at a time. Their kids Jennifer & Cory were allowed to travel with the group as long as they stayed out of trouble. There was also an old couple in the room but they doubted the were partaking in any part of this.  
  
Soon an hour had passed and the doctor came out.  
  
'Hello, your with Harry and Isabelle right?' he said.  
  
They all nodded.  
  
'Well, Harry's coming out in a bit, the delivery was fine and they now have two baby boys'.  
  
Then he passed out little flat suckers that were both and they said 'Its boy twins!'  
  
The doctor went back in the room and Hollie followed and saw Harry leaving.  
  
'Hey congrats Harry!' she said hitting him in the shoulder.  
  
'Thanks' he said, 'Well i gotta go out there now so bye'  
  
Hollie walked into Isabelle's room and saw Isabelle watching TV and admiring her two new baby boys.  
  
'Hey' said Hollie sitting in the chair next to Isabelle.  
  
'Hey' she said back.  
  
'Whats their names?' said Hollie crossing her arm and laying her chin on the bed so she could see the twins next to it.  
  
'The one on the left is Andrew William, and the one the right is Samuel James.'  
  
'Aww their so adorable.' said Hollie getting a better view on them.  
  
They both had jet black hair and a little bit of blonde in it & they had blue eyes, as Hollie saw when Samuel opened his eyes barely. Suddenly Hollie burst into tears.  
  
'Whats the matter Hollie?' said Isabelle trying to soothe her friend.  
  
'I think I might be pregnant.....' she said crying.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yes, I know I know.....SHORT & with a lot of fluff too lol this was also VERY bad! Ill try and re-write this but it might not b for awhile! , I need some ideas for the next chapter! Thanx for the reviews, please review with and comments, criticism, etc.!  
  
oO_elizabeth_Oo 


	6. Girls just wanna have fun!

Disclaimer-All of these things are created by J.K. Rowling I do not take credit for any of these. The things you do not recognize were created by me. & some by my friend rachel =D  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
2 months had passed since then, Hermione & Kaipo had moved back for a year. Hollie could no longer keep back the fact that she was pregnant, as she was growing (a/n: shes now 3 months preg.) . At the news of the fact the she was pregnant Ron could barely contain his excitement, he immediately called everyone! His mother was definatly overjoyed, it was her first grandson/daughter after all.  
  
Hollie rummaged through her closet, Ron was at work and she couldn't find anything that would fit her that wasn't dirty. It was still spring, and the weather proved it, it was rainy and the sun was barely peeking through the clouds. She found a sundress that was yellow and had light pink flowers on it, the dress had spaghetti straps but that didn't stop her from wearing it. She immediately thought that she definatly needed some maternity clothes and maybe while she was in Diagon Alley she could maybe pick up some things for the baby.  
  
She walked downstairs and called up Isabelle, Autumn & Hermione for a girls day in Diagon Alley. They all agreed to come over her house & get there by floo powder. Hermione apparated over about 5 minutes later with Jennifer, who was wearing a small violet cloak with her name embroidered on the front & her hair up in piggy tails (a/n: her hair is brown by the way). Then before the rest of them appeared at the door Hollie called Ron & told him what they were going to do for today.  
  
They all showed up in different colored robes, Hollie reached in the closet & pulled out a plum one. Then they all took turns (Hermione going with Jennifer) & soon they landed in a fireplace right next to the entrance of Diagon Alley.  
  
'Auntie Howie' said Jennifer tugging on Hollie's robes. 'Are we hear to buy fings for da new baby?'  
  
'Yep' replied Hollie, picking up Jennifer and rubbing their noses together, then Hollie put her down and everyone giggled. (a/n: GIGGLE PEOPLE GIGGLE lol inside joke!)  
  
Then someone came whizzing down in the fireplace behind them.  
  
'ITS SANTA CWASE!' yelled Jennifer excitedly running over to the man who had fell on his butt once he landed. 'Oh, its jus you Uncle Won' she said going back over to her mother.  
  
'RON!' yelled Hollie going over to him, helping him up and giving him a kiss.  
  
'Hey everybody, thanks for the introduction Jennifer.' said Ron.  
  
'Any time Uncle Won' she said giggling.  
  
'What are you doing here?' Hollie said brushing him off.  
  
'I got off work early today & thought id help you shop cause you know I just love to shop.' he said sarcastically.  
  
'Well, I got the money so there is no need to go to Gringotts.' Hollie said taking out her money.  
  
They walked in a bunch of stores & bought bunches of things for her and the baby. She bought a couple outfits for her, and for the baby she bought a pillow that had a moon on it & it said 'Shhh! the baby is sleeping!', she also bought a yellow outfit that had a little yellow bear on it that said Hewo everytime you pick it up. And bottles with moving trees and birds on it also rattles that sung songs & tons of other little baby toys (a/n: use your imagination! lol)  
  
They walked for a bit and ran into people including, Luna who was now married to Collin Creevey; & Seamus Finnigan who worked at the Ministry of Magic like Ron & was married to a girl from Beauxbatons Academy whom they had never met, her name was Carmella.  
  
When they were heading into Madam Makins Robes for All Occasions to get Hollie some new robes they saw Draco and his wife Rachel, who was best friends with Hollie, Autumn and Isabelle when they all went to Doekins together, she had waist length dirty blonde hair and icy blue eyes. At the sight of Ron, Draco put on a face that looked like someone had shoved something moldy and disgusting in front of his face. Rachel immediately went up to Isabelle and hugged her and she also hugged Autumn then she moved on to Hollie who was grinning ear to ear.  
  
'OMG your PREGNANT!' exclaimed Rachel hugging Hollie.  
  
A little boy of about 5 came out from behind Draco, his hair was a lot like Draco's but it wasn't slicked back, instead it was gelled a lot and was very messy.  
  
He went up to Rachel and said 'Mommy who are awl these peopwle?'  
  
'These are my bestest friends in the whole world!' she said grinning.  
  
'It is a pweasent to make your aq-aq-aquatessseeeee' he said trying to say aqatence. He bowed very low and almost tumbled over. Draco saw this and hurridly sprang forward to pick him up.  
  
'Hello Weasley,' Draco sneered.  
  
'Hello' said both Hollie & Ron at the same time.  
  
'Honey, why dont you and the other girls go in? Ill meet you there in a sec.'  
  
'Ya we'll meet you in a sec.' said Ron agreeing with Draco.  
  
Hermione looked shocked. But she picked up Jennifer & said,  
  
'All right, well come on guys.'  
  
'Alright.' said Hollie kissing Ron on the forehead.  
  
'OK well we'll be right back.' said Rachel going to kiss Draco, but he held up her hand so she couldn't kiss him. She looked at him angrily and grabbed Quentin back (a/n: Quentin is the name of their son) & walked into the shop with the rest of the girls.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
YAY! thanx for all your wonderful reviews *smiles* This was about 5 pages so I hope you enjoyed it! I had a little writers block! BUT-ITS-OK! im over it now lol! Comments, suggestions, IDEAS!!!!!!!!!! w/e JUST REVIEW! lol  
  
ItalyIsabella7 


	7. Did you tell her?

Disclaimer-All of these things are created by J.K. Rowling I do not take credit for any of these. The things you do not recognize were created by me. & some by my friend rachel =D  
  
A/n: OMG i just realized this cant take place 2 years after graduation we will have to make it five. Ok cheerio!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'So,' said Ron casually sticking his hands in his pockets.  
  
'Did you tell Hollie yet?' Draco said.  
  
'Nope, did you tell Rachel yet?'  
  
'Nope'  
  
'Well then.......Just curious Draco, why didnt you let your wife kiss you?'  
  
'I have my reasons you know Ron, I dont just do everything for the heck of it.'  
  
'Sure......'  
  
'For your information Weasley, we got into an argument this morning.'  
  
'About what?'  
  
'GOD DAMMIT DO YOU HAVE TO KNOW EVERYTHING IN MY LIFE?!?!?!'  
  
'When it concerns my wife's best friend, yes it does.'  
  
'Fine, we got in an argument today about where we want our life to go. She wants to stay put in Europe & I think it would be best for us if we moved. Of course I didnt tell her where exactly.'  
  
'Oh, well trust me Draco its for the best.'  
  
'Ya I know.'  
  
*Hollie's view*  
  
'I dont get what Draco's problem is, he hasnt let me kiss him or hug him all day!' screamed Rachel, fiddling with Quentins hair.  
  
'Well why do you think?' said Autumn flipping through a magazine of the latest muggle trends.  
  
'Well this morning we had a fight.'  
  
'Well what about?' piped in Hermione. "No Jennifer dont touch that!'  
  
*CRASH*  
  
'Sowwy........'  
  
'Its ok honey, you were saying?'  
  
'Well we had a fight about what to do with our life. I told him I wanted to stay here in Europe and raise our family; but he insists that we move!'  
  
' Do you know why'? said Hollie looking through fabric.  
  
'If I knew why then I wouldnt be trying to figure out now would I Hollie?'  
  
'No I dont suppose so, sorry.....'  
  
*Back with Ron*  
  
'God Rachel must be furious with me!'  
  
'Well Mate, by the way she took Quentin away from you, well ya... I'd say shes a bit mad......'  
  
'What can I do though to make it better?'  
  
'Ok you have no idea how gay that sounded........but even though i hate you......we are cousins..... & ill help you out.... I guess.......'  
  
'Weasley your an ass but I really love her & given the current circumstances whatcha got?'  
  
'You love her right?'  
  
'OMG DO YOU HEAR THE WORDS COMING OUT OF MY MOUTH?!?!?!'  
  
'Ya.......'  
  
'Then YES i love her!'  
  
'Ok then PrOvE iT!'  
  
'Fine I will!' he opened up the door to the store and walked in.  
  
(a/n : hmm ron sounds like a certain someone I know *glares at rach*)  
  
*Hollie's view*  
  
'Occulus Repairo' said Autumn glancing at the broken statue and flicking her wand.  
  
'Well maybe he wants to move because.........' said Hollie showing the sales lady the fabric she wanted which was a light blue and faded, dark at the bottom and up it went to light blue. 'No never mind, thats not plasable.'  
  
'Hollie I think your light bulb is burned out dear.' said Rachel with a flick of her wand a light bulb appered aboved Hollie's head, the light bulb apparently wasnt lite. (a/n: inside joke lol) 'Yep its burnt out.' she said with a grin.  
  
'Oh I think not' replied Hollie, she took out her wand and turned the light bulb on. She grinned and stepped up onto the podeum while the sales lady (Miranda) measured her.  
  
Just then Draco came running in the door, Rachel sprang up almost hitting Quentin.  
  
'Draco whats the mat-' she didnt have time to finish her sentance, Draco had kissed her, and unless she was mistaken, this was the first time Rachel had felt Draco's kiss being more then a kiss, its hard to describe but she had a clear image in her head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
NOT THE CHICKENS NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *gets trampled by chickens* lol inside joke...yes again! You know the drill ,review with any comments or what not!  
  
*sigh* only two and a half pages..... oh well....... if its confussing hopefully it will become clearer in the next chapter.  
  
ItalyIsabella7 


	8. AmErIcA?

Disclaimer- I am stating the obvious, why would J.K. be writing useless fanfics instead of writing the 6th book which would make her millions? The things you do not recognize were created by me. & some by my friend Rachel =D  
  
free2rhyme- well actually the story is going somewhere, and it may be chick flick but thats because im a girl who likes chick flicks! lol P.S.- sry it took so long to get up, ive been packing for band camp and doing some toher things! hope you like this chapter it does explain where this is going! lol  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The rest of that day Rachel & Draco seemed to be on a happier level. They kissed at appropriate times all day & they seemed to apologize all day to each other.  
  
They went and stopped for ice-cream, The girls sat on the ledge and the boys grabbed a table closet to the girls. As they sat there eating the ice-cream Autumn realized the time and had to go, so did Hermione here and Jennifer said Bye and Jennifer gave Hollie's stomach a big kiss.  
  
Rachel & Hollie moved up to the table with Ron, Draco & Quentin.  
  
'Draco, how come you want us to move?' Rachel said.  
  
'Its a bit complicated dear, and um, we cant talk about it here.' Draco said.  
  
'Well, why not?'  
  
'Because he might have spies.'  
  
'Who might have spies.'  
  
Draco sighed and gave Ron a look.  
  
'Right.' said Ron. 'Hollie why don't you and Rachel take the fireplace and go to Draco's house. Me & Draco will apparate. Before any one could say anything more they had disappeared.  
  
*Draco's house*  
  
Hollie had whizzed through the fireplace and landed with a soft thud on a pillow, Ron hurriedly grabbed her by the hand and led her out of the fireplace, then Isabelle whizzed through the fireplace with Quentin holding her leg. Draco grabbed Rachel by the hand and led her out of the fireplace. Quentin got out all by himself and kicked the ashes.  
  
'God dangit!' he said. 'I hate thowse stinkin firepwaces!'  
  
Rachel glared at Draco.  
  
'Well, its not like I expected him to memorize all the things I say.'  
  
'Honey why don't you go upstairs and wash off?' Rachel said wiping ashes off of Quentin.  
  
Quentin walked up the stairs and as soon and as he were out of earshot Draco & Ron began explaining.  
  
'Honey we need to move.'  
  
'Why?' said Rachel.  
  
'Lord Vol-Vol- He-who-must-not-be-named. Is after us.' said Ron. Draco snorted. 'Hey im working on it!' said Ron angrily.  
  
'Well, why is he?' said Hollie.  
  
'You guys know how my dad was put in Azakaban in our 5th year right?' Draco said.  
  
'Ya....' said Hollie & Rachel in unison.  
  
'Well, I was going to be a death eater too, but I decided against it because I met Rachel & we had a family and I knew that if I joined Voldemort there would be no way out of it & he would destroy my family also, like Harry's.....'  
  
'So were going to have to move to-to.....' said Ron.  
  
'To where?' said Hollie standing up.  
  
'To America.' said Draco.  
  
'Um-um.....OK.....' Rachel said standing up next to Hollie.  
  
'Well, if its for the best for our families then it can happen.' Hollie said going over to Ron and laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
'Um where exactly at in America?' Rachel said.  
  
'That we cant say, but you'll like it.' Draco said.  
  
'Wait.' said Hollie.'Why is Voldemort after Ron as well?'  
  
Ron heaved a sigh and turned to face Hollie. 'Im Draco's protector, and You-Know-who wants me to join him as well and of course I refused.'  
  
'Oh...' said Hollie trying to hold back tears.  
  
*The next week*  
  
Everyone was at Hollie's house, which was bare. Everyone had already shipped their things to their hiding spot in America. Draco was making sure Quentin's broom-seat was strapped safely on his broom and everyone else was checking their brooms.  
  
'All right well, everyone ready?' said Ron putting front lights on everyone's brooms with magic (its dark so they don't need to be invisible).  
  
'Yep.' they all said.  
  
Draco put Quentin in his broom-seat with a blanket & got on. Then they all sped off into the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Im so sorry that all my chapters have been so short ,really I am! Well, I hope you liked this one, I had writers block while I was writing it so I hope its still good! Oh and the title from the story duz come from the lizzie mcguire movie, in Italian the name Elizabeth becomes Isabella, well my real name is Elizabeth, im also Italian so I thought that that s/n would be appropriate! lol My new S/N for AOL is now- Bottled Faerie07 - well read & review please!  
  
ItalyIsabella7 


	9. The new kids on the block

Disclaimer- I am stating the obvious, why would J. K. be writing useless fanfics instead of writing the 6th book which would make her millions? The things you do not recognize were created by me. & some by my friend Rachel =D  
  
Sorry again that it took so long to get up! Im so busy.....kennywood.....bandcamp.....performances, practices, school *sigh* don't you just love August?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They took occasional pit-stops in neighboring Wizarding neighborhoods along the way. The trip took them 3 days. Soon they finally spotted land after spending a day crossing the Atlantic ocean. The sun was just now rising and only 5 more minutes until they reached their destination spot. Finally after 4 minutes of flying They reached a dense forest area and within one minute they saw a clearing situated next to a lake that they couldn't see the end of. They landed as soon as the sun rose.  
  
There were two houses next to each other, they were both the same size & they each had decks that went all the way around the house. Draco & Rachel holding Quentin walked up to the house on the left and Ron & Hollie walked up to the house on the right. On both of their doors there was a message that read-  
  
'These are your new houses for the next years. Inside all your furniture has been shoved into the appropriate rooms, you can decorate however you wish & you can add rooms whenever you want.'  
  
Ron took the note off the door & walked inside. The first thing he walked into was a large and vast room, there was a modern staircase on the right & that led up onto a balcony, the ceilings were chapel style and the floor was made of a very light wood. As you walked straight there was another door and it was a walk-in closet, then next to that was another door leading into a kitchen, the kitchen was the same size as the living room, but it had two steps stepping into the kitchen & two steps leading into the dining room. In the kitchen there was a big stove & in the center there was a tiny counter and on it was a sink, a section for cutting things and a built in dishwasher with drying controls. There were also built in cabinets and There was a door leading to the outside deck.  
  
Ron went outside to look at the view while Hollie continued to explore the house with her mouth open in excitement, amusement, wonder, and awe. She walked into what she supposed was the dining room and saw that it wasn't enclosed by walls but large windows, she saw Ron looking around and then he caught sight of the windows also and his jaw opened as far and it would go and his eyes bugged out. Then he looked at Hollie and smiled then pushed his face to the window and made himself look like a pig, Hollie couldn't help but giggle. Then she walked out of the dining room and to her left was a bathroom half the size of the dining room (which is BIG!) and there was a built in pool which she supposed was the bathtub (a/n: if you read the 4th book then its kinda like the prefects bathroom). Then to her right was a huge freezer. She continued walking and opened up a hidden door that she noticed next to the freezer that appeared when she spoke (she had said 'Wow') and then she opened the door and found herself in a tiny room with a staircase that she suspected went up to the 2nd floor and then she saw another door that appeared when she closed the 1st and that led her into the living room again.  
  
She walked outside onto the deck to look for Ron. She walked around the house (still on the deck) and walked down the stairs that were on the back of the house, there was a huge swimming pool with diving boards of different sizes and slides in different shapes. She ran up to Ron who was admiring the pool all goggly eyed and hugged him.  
  
'RON I CANNOT THANK YOU ENOUGH!'  
  
'For what?' said Ron grinning.  
  
'For all this!'  
  
'Um OK?'  
  
'Well, of course not the part about Lord Voldemort. But I LOVE THIS HOUSE!' Hollie could see Ron trying to hold back a shiver as she said Voldemort's name.  
  
'Well, im glad to like it' He said grinning, 'But we have got to do this properly.'  
  
'Wha-' Hollie didn't have time to finish her sentence Ron had swept her off her feet and was carrying her towards the house & up the stairs into the kitchen. Then he sat her down on the counter and kissed her. She jumped off the table & grabbed his hand then they walked through the kitchen and into the living room. She let go of his hand and they walked up the stairs.  
  
At the top was a balcony and when you leaned over you could see half of the living room, so it was like a loft. Then as you began to walk down the hallway on the left was a regular normal bathroom it was half the size as the one downstairs. Then on the right was a big spacious bedroom with a walk-in closet (a/n: like cher's on 'clueless' & on 'two weeks notice' the guy's closet). Then there was a big bay window & it had a window seat, looking out the window you could see the pool and the rest of the backyard. As you walked back into the hallway the door next to the bathroom led to another bedroom exactly the same as the first and it had a built in bathroom with a marble tub. Then across from that bedroom was another the same exact as the 2nd. Then as you continued walking through the hallway there was a study with loads of books, a laundry room, and the hidden staircase.  
  
While Ron tried to find almost every nook & cranny, Hollie went outside over to Rachel's house. Their house was exactly the same as Hollie's and Rachel was just coming out of the house.  
  
'Hey!' said Rachel.  
  
'Hi, aren't these houses just so beautiful.'  
  
'Um..ya..i suppose our last one was bigger though.'  
  
'Oh, I see...' said Hollie looking down at the floor while Rachel had a snobbish look on her face and was just looking around everywhere rolling her head.  
  
'Well,..., I guess I better go help Ron with the house decorating..bye.'  
  
'Ya me too, see Ya.'  
  
Hollie walked back into the house and saw that most of the living room stuff had been brought in, she walked around the house & saw that all the furniture had been shoved into the appropriate rooms. She walked back into the living room without seeing Ron in any other part of the house. Then she saw him dragging boxes into the room. Hollie went to go help him but Ron said no because of Hollie's 'condition'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OK i hope this chapter was long enough *crosses fingers* id REALLY appreciate some reviews people, thanx to all those who DO review =) Ok so most of this chapter was about the house do you like it? Can you picture it? I HOPE SO! Tell me please! I saw this house on 'House Hunters' & I really wanted that house, I added a few extra things to it though ;) I don't really know a direction to put this story in now so any suggestions would be greatly appreciated!  
  
ItalyIsabella7 


End file.
